Of hurt, comfort, and severe breakup
by aquafreak
Summary: Atobe is facing the consequence of breaking up with Eiji. Seeing his best friend hurt, Oshitari comforts the narcissistic Atobe. T for now..


He ran the streets and alleys, or wherever Eiji could be.

He didn't look for him by commanding Kabaji to do so. He didn't even use his limousine nor had his bodyguards to do it for him.

'_Eiji...Eiji...where are you...I needed to apologize!_' he thought. Tears are starting to form from his eyes. If he didn't do it, he wouldn't be running in the heavy rain now.

After ten minutes of searching and searching, he found him just standing there. He was at the park, safe from the shade of the tree.

His love is ultimately drenched by the unforgiving rain. He, too is drenched. He forgot his umbrella and jacket. Stupidity at its worst.

" E-e-e-eiji, p-p-p-p-please...fo-fo-forgive m-me..." he stuttered as he went closer and closer to the acrobat, shivering.

" **DON'T TALK TO ME!** " he said. The older boy grabbed him by the wrist but he shook it off. He can't stand looking at the man who dumped him without any reason. And thus, he ran again.

He fell to his knees and cried so hard like the rain. Why did he ever broke the heart of the only one who loved him unlike anyone else.

As he cried, he saw his reflection on the nearby poodle. When the reflection was clear, he splashed it. When the reflection was clear once again, a reflection of an other person appeared.

It's his bespectacled best friend, holding an umbrella. He bended his knees and embraced his drenched friend with his right arm, the other arm supporting the umbrella.

" Oshitari, " he said, his lips trembling from the cold air accompanying the heavy rain. " I di-di-didn't m-mean t-t-to... "

" I know. And it's going to be alright, Atobe. I always expect the _ore-sama _I knew will overcome this.. "

He accepted the warm embrace and did the same to him.

" Yuushi..._ore-sama_ owes you a lot. "

* * *

I don't own Tenisu no Oji-sama.  
Please read and review.  
Characters - Takeshi Konomi  
Story - aquafreak

* * *

The tensai got up and offered the flamboyant captain a hand.

" Come on Atobe, let's get you changed. Luckily my house is just around a corner. Now hurry, or we'll both catch a cold. "

No one was home on the Oshitari residence. There's a not on the refrigerator saying that he can heat up the Baked Macaroni at the fridge for dinner. He handed Atobe a towel and a robe, and suggested that he should take a shower.

Of course, he needs to abide by the tensai's words.

The latter went upstairs to get his laptop when suddenly his phone rang.

" Hello? "

" This is Oishi Syuichiro. Is this Oshitari's phone number? "

" Well, yes. You're talking to him now. Now what's your reason. "

" Reason for...what? "

" Why you called, nothing else. "

" Do you know where Eiji is? I mean, I should have called Atobe instead of you but I don't have his number. Going back to the question, do you know where he is? "

" No idea. Are you two going on a date or something? "

" No, " Oishi replied. " His parents called me that Eiji's not home and they're worried sick about him. You know, harsh weather and the whole enchilada. "

" Supposedly Atobe's here and not Kikumaru. You can leave a message for Eiji because later I'll call- nevermind, I'll just go three-way. "

Which he did. Eiji picked it up, and answered in an angry tone.

" Hello? "

" Eiji, it's me Oshitari and Oishi. We're doing three-way. "

" Listen, your parents will fetch you here at my house in any seconds because they thought that you're here. So can you please..drop by? "

" Hoi. I'll drop by there. Speaking of which, Oshitari did this three-way conference right? "

" Yeah. "

" Can you leave a message for Atobe? I know he's at your house. "

Atobe is climbing upstairs towards Oshitari's room to borrow some clothing for the meantime. He was about to knock at the door when he heard Oshitari talk to someone on the phone.

" Alright, " the tensai said, grabbing the retractable pen and the sticky note from the desk. " What message? "

" Please tell him I will never forgive him for what he had done to me and my feelings. "

" Okaaaay, " he said. " I'm hanging up. " he said as he excused himself. He opened the door and saw Atobe.

" _Ore-sama_ is sorry, he's not eavesdropping. _Ore-sama_ is just wondering if he could borrow some clothing. "

" Of course. " he said, letting the visitor enter his tidied room. " Oh yeah, if you want some Baked Mac or something, feel free to go downstairs. "

" ..Yuushi? "

" Hm? " he asked.

" Oh nothing, _ore-sama_ just wanted to say thanks. "


End file.
